beardtowngodslayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Theroian
Theroian is the party's monk that is played by Selfy in the Eyrion campaign. He is currently a level 5 Monk/level 5 Sorcerer with a level 6 bloodline for Air Elemental. 'Vital Statistics' Name: Theroian Cstial Race: Human Class: Monk/Sorcerer (With Air Elemental bloodline) Gender: Male Age: 19 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Deity: Avandra Height: '''5'9 '''Weight: 175 Hair: Blackish-blue Eyes: Blue Appearance: '''Theroian wears exactly as much as he absolutely has to. Which isn't much. In fact, I don't think he even wears underwear... '''Personality: '''Herp filling this out later. '''Religious Ideals: Him and Avandra aren't exactly seeing eye-to-eye with his poor religion check rolls, but he's pretty chill with people believing in who they want to believe. 'History' 'The Way of Kaikal' The Kaikal School of Martial Arts is a location so old that was built in the high reaching mountains above Baluban Village. It is said all students are brought here to fulfill a purpose given to them in life, whether they find it through their training in martial arts or broadening their horizons in in the world. Essentially, all children and adults alike begin as students and are equals and perform hard, vigorous and grueling tests of strength and endurance day after day to keep them in top shape and form to act in any given situation. As the students climb ranks and promotions to next levels of training, they all face harder challenges along the way. Theroian was trained in the monks sect of the school, as there are many different ways of to be trained in Kaikal's school. The students are trained to help better themselves and the world, should they use their art for other purposes. In fact, it is not surprising that the Kaikal students are known in certain parts of the world or in certain respectable circles due to some students trained and left the school for either mercenary work or hired guards. Between seven Masters and one Grand Master to overlook all training and job offers, it is assured that all students recieve both in-house training and field work within all martial expertise and two offering magical kinds: Bard, Paladin, Fighter, Barbarian, Monk, Cleric and Ranger. The Kaikal School of Martial Arts is also known to be a school that trains students regardless of gender, race, religion or background, so long as they are willing to do as they can for the school. Needless to say, even monsters were trained in this school so long as they understood what is expected of them. There is a saying in the school that every student and Master know by heart: "In battle, overcome your enemies. In peace, overcome your spirit. In death, overcome your regrets." 'Relationships' 'The Party' LEWELLYN BRYSE: Theroian thinks Lyn is the most awesome member of the party, especially since he can like, totally walk on the walls! KRAVEN DIAMONDSHIELD: Kraven totally has a special place in Theroian's heart and they talk about Hella Jeff and other ponies ALL THE TIME. NAIYA: She's the best bro, seriously. He needs to go have a talk with her so he can cry about how much he misses his waifu and also the tentacles... AKNIER: They're having a fight right now. Something about dispelling things before Theroian was ready for them to be dispelled, or something... ASCHA: Ascha's pretty hot, man. And after all that tentacle action, he's kind of maybe thinking of talking to her more... 'NPCs' BONES: He didn't even get to show her his FURIOUS MAGICAL FISTING... 'Family' So liek he has a waifu and a tentacle mistress and probably some parents somewhere? OH WELL WHO CARES ABOUT THEM, LET'S BUY EVERYONE PONIES!!! Category:PC Category:Characters